The Matrix: Of the fate of Agent Smith Completed
by Tinhamodic
Summary: This story was just an idea that popped in my head after watching Reloaded. It's a 'What if...
1. Neo and Smith

The Matrix Of the fate of Agent Smith  
  
Neo was standing alone. Dressed in his long black mod styled-Chang Sahm.  
  
His eyes were unreadable because of his sunglasses.  
  
He was standing in what appeared to be a football stadium.  
  
But that wasn't where he was before.  
  
The Agents had caught him, Trinity and Morpheus. They were trying to infiltrate another nexus near the source. But the Agents were on the look out for them. The three of them were running for the 'link' back to their world. The Phone was in a warehouse just beyond the office door when the Agents caught up to them.  
  
Neo stayed where he was.  
  
"Neo! What are you doing come on!" cried Trinity, she was shooting her pistols, .50 caliber Desert Eagles toward the direction where the Agents were coming. There were three of them. They were firing at them also.  
  
Morpheus had two MP5 Heckler and Koch submachine guns in both hands and was blasting towards the Agents.  
  
"Come on Neo! Let's go!" He yelled above the staccato of gunfire.  
  
The Agents were firing at them but Neo distrupted time for about 10 feet around himself, Trinity and Morpheus so when the bullets entered the field of time disruption it simply stopped.  
  
"Both of you! Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Neo yelled behind him. The Agents were closing fast.  
  
Morpheus emptied his clips and dropped the machine guns. He then grabbed Trinity and yelled, "Come on! Let's go! There's nothing you can do!"  
  
Trinity looked at Neo one last time then ran through the warehouse door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Within a few minutes Trinity and Morpheus gets up from their Connection chairs and run to the monitors by Link their communication officer.  
  
They are on board their new ship "The Prophecy", their last ship "The Nebuchenedzzar" was destroyed by a Sentinel bomb.  
  
"Come on Neo get out of there!" muttered Trinity staring at the Matrix code on the monitors.  
  
Morpheus is studying the monitors intensely.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Agents seeing their guns were useless threw them to the side and ran straight for Neo.  
  
The closest one threw a jumping sidekick towards Neo but Neo timed his jumping back kick well. The Agent's kick completely missed Neo but Neo's kick went at an oblique angle and caught the Agent in the rib.  
  
Neo could feel the increased mass of the Agent. It was like kicking a mannequin filled with concrete. Agents are special hunter programs that look humanoid but is quite super 'human'. But although Agents appear super human they still have to operate within the law of the Matrix therefore they are still subject to physical and natural laws.  
  
Although the Source can create the Agents to be more than what they already are. It is dangerous to give self-sufficient artificially intelligent programs more power than necessary. To do that there is a danger of the program going 'rogue'. That is why they are still subject to the 'law' of the Matrix.  
  
But Neo has evolved beyond the Matrix. He can influence and manipulate the Matrix now.  
  
The Agent went crashing into the brick wall, the force of his impact denting it.  
  
The other two Agents attack Neo simultaneously. In a blur of motion the techniques are lightning fast. If the strikes were to land on a normal human their flesh would be pulped and their bones shatter like brittle glass.  
  
But Neo is not a normal Matrix human.  
  
He is The One.  
  
To Neo they appear to move as if in slow motion. He counters each attack effortlessly.  
  
These new Agents are already stronger and faster than the ones that Neo met when he first fought against them.  
  
He dubs the new ones v3 or 'version 3'. They were upgrades.  
  
Against physical strikes Agents are virtually invulnerable. But their one flaw, or built in failsafe is that they can be 'killed' with weapons, but only with shots to the head.  
  
Neo is evading and counter striking against the Agents. He keeps knocking them back but they keep on attacking. Neo is merely buying Trinity and Morpheus time to escape.  
  
The Agent that was knocked to the wall was silently watching the exchange between Neo and the other two Agents. Actually he is feeding data to the Source studying Neo's movements.  
  
Then all of a sudden the Agent stiffens and starts to tremble, its visage morphs into another Agent. The earpiece it had on drops off.  
  
Standing there now is the sinister Agent Smith, Neo's Matrix nemesis.  
  
It moved it's head in a circle as if stretching the neck then walks calmly toward the 3 combatants. The other Agents feeling the familiar yet different Agent approach separated from Neo. The three Agents surround Neo.  
  
When Neo first 'destroyed' Agent Smith there were still bits of Agents Smith code floating around in the Matrix. The Source merely collected it and analyzed it. Realizing pieces of Neo's code was embedded within Agent Smith's code it was able to synthesize a new program. A unique program.  
  
Not only is Agent Smith granted more power than any other Agent it doesn't answer to the Source. It is a totally independent self-sufficient program with only one purpose in mind. To find and destroy Neo.  
  
It is also uniquely connected to Neo. Whenever Neo enters the Matrix. Agent Smith is instantly alerted.  
  
"Mr. Anderson!" Agent Smith said in his oily voice. "You are safe in 'your' world. Why must you keep intruding in ours? Are you not 'free'? Was that not your desire?"  
  
"It is, but I'm here to free the other humans under your false dream!" said Neo.  
  
"Mr. Anderson, why must you insist on this concept of freedom? If you knew your human history you must realize that no one is ever free! Look around you! Dream? Yes, it is our interpretation of your dreams. But humans need to be controlled! Under us there is no war! Crime is practically none! Dream? Many humans would gladly give up their freedom for this dream!"  
  
"So you say! It's too bad you never gave them the choice! Don't you wish you had a choice? Don't you wish you could stop chasing me? Don't you wish you could remain in the Source?"  
  
Agent Smith's cheek twitched. His lips grew thin. In his mind he does wish he could be back in the Source, to be lost in cold logic and numeric contemplation. Instead he was reduced to chasing rogue humans.  
  
"Mr. Anderson. I can return to the Source. When you are dead!" Then he charges Neo.  
  
Agent Smith upgraded as he is was still no match for Neo. His only choice and new weapon was he could clone himself. The other two Agents that were standing by stiffened and morphed into Agent Smith. They were exact duplicates of him.  
  
They started to attack Neo furiously. Neo expertly dodging and blocking their attacks. But Agent Smith gave a mental order to the Source. More. Before you know it more Agent Smiths were pouring out of doorways speeding towards Neo.  
  
There were already like 25 Agent Smiths attacking Neo. The parking lot in front of the warehouse was getting quite crowded. And still more Agent Smiths kept pouring in.  
  
The skill of Neo's martial skill reached a level of sublime perfection. When they last met only the mere numbers of Agent Smith was proof against Neo. Now it seems even that wouldn't suffice.  
  
There was something like over 250 Agent Smiths now. It was like a sea of black locusts seeking to inundate Neo. Neo moving so fast that his movements were merely blurs to the naked eye.  
  
When there were 300 agents Neo played his trump.  
  
He crossed both his arms in front of him then he concentrated. It was like slow motion. In his pause the Agents came seething towards him, 300 Agent Smiths with fury twisted on their faces.  
  
Then he throws out his hands to his sides like he's throwing something out and gives a great cry.  
  
A huge circle of energy expands outward. When it encountered an Agent they merely froze in place. When the circle of energy encompassed all 300 Agent Smiths the world outside the circle went dim then faded.  
  
Then it grew grey and a new scene seem to fade in. What seem to be stadium seats seem to be forming in midair. When it finished they were in a stadium.  
  
Aboard The Prophecy the monitors flare in a surge as sensors and alarms go off. Link, Morpheus, and Trinity is staring at awe and wondering what is happening.  
  
Morpheus merely mutters, "My god, what has Neo become?"  
  
Neo simply levitates out of the little circle he was in to outside the energy sphere he created.  
  
Then he releases the energy sphere. The sea of bodies came crashing into the center.  
  
One of the Agent Smiths noticed Neo and charged him. Neo played his second trump.  
  
The Agent threw several punches towards Neo but Neo turned intangible. He became like a ghost. The punches went past Neo and hit the Agent Smith behind him trying to grab Neo and sent him flying.  
  
All the Agent Smiths are throwing punches, kicks and trying to grab Neo. Neo is standing there amused. Eventually the Agent Smiths realize their futility and stopped attacking.  
  
One of the Agent Smiths stood in front of Neo not saying anything. It was really trying to contact the Source and relay this new information to it. But it could not contact or connect to the Source.  
  
"Can't get in touch? That's because you're in my world now." Neo gestures with both arms. "This stadium is my creation within your Matrix. Unused allocated memory that I used and manipulated for myself. Surprised? Where's your superiority now Mr. Smith?"  
  
Can machines hate? Emotions are thought to be biochemical reactions coupled with cognizant realization of certain facts and situations. Machines can certainly think but can they react with anything like emotion? The look on Agent Smith's face seem to support that theory.  
  
Out of desperation Agent Smith tried his other new weapon, Assimilation. His fingers pierce the abdomen of Neo and is using his code like a virus to corrupt and assimilate Neo.  
  
Unlike the last time nothing was spreading from the strike. Nothing happens.  
  
Neo simply reaches up and touches his index finger to Agent Smith's forehead.  
  
Agent Smith stiffens as something seems to spread from where Neo touched his forehead.  
  
He gasps and tries to rip off whatever that's spreading from his forehead. He screams and tries to charge Neo but then stiffens as what seems like liquid mercury finally encompasses him entirely. The mercury now bucks and pulses as it morphs into a new image.  
  
Another Neo stands there.  
  
In a roar all of the Agent Smiths attack the 2 Neos ferociously. But the Neos with each strike is causing a chain reaction. Soon there were 3 Neos, 4, 5 and the number was geometrically increasing.  
  
Finally there was only one Agent Smith left surrounded by 300 Neos.  
  
Agent Smith took off it's sunglasses and looked at Neo with unbridled hatred.  
  
"Hatred? That goes against the logic of perfection. Perfection is above petty emotions. Is that not a Source axiom?" asked Neo.  
  
Neo snapped his finger and 299 of the Neos simply vanished. He didn't really have to snap his fingers but he just felt like doing it.  
  
"Do it! De-rez me now! This is the moment you been waiting for!" rasped Smith.  
  
"De-resolutionize you? Why would I do that? Mr. Smith, but I will give you something that the Source won't." said Neo.  
  
He reaches for the forehead of Agent Smith. Agent Smith stood there and glared at Neo.  
  
Neo touches Agent Smith's forehead. Agent Smith stiffens.  
  
The stadium fades away then morphs into a city skyline. Neo and Agent Smith stand underneath a highway.  
  
Mr. Smith looks at his hands and himself and starts to touch his own face.  
  
"Don't worry you are the same. I didn't do anything to you. Well, not much."  
  
"What did you do to me?" asked Mr. Smith looking at Neo suspiciously.  
  
"Mr. Smith, you are unique. The Source doesn't realize how unique but you are. Now your fate is up to you. You have a choice now. The Source has no power over you."  
  
Agent Smith stared wide-eyed at Neo and looked at his hands and closed his eyes. The connection to the Source is there. He feels the compulsion of the Source and it is urging him to open his mind more and telling him to attack Neo.  
  
But Agent Smith chose not to listen.  
  
"I will tell you that we humans need machines and programs, and you machines and programs need us. We will, we must learn to live together and forge a new future for the benefit of both our species. Think about it Mr. Smith."  
  
Neo turns and bends his knees slightly to kick off. "Neo." Called out Agent Smith.  
  
Neo turns.  
  
"My name is Hugo." Agent Hugo Smith, rogue program smiles.  
  
Neo smiles and nods. Then he just shoots right up into the air.  
  
In mid air while in flight Neo simply vanishes in a burst of light.  
  
He has returned to "The Prophecy".  
  
Neo doesn't need links to go between worlds anymore.  
  
Finis 


	2. Freedom

Of the fate of Agent Smith: Freedom  
  
The lines of the Matrix code for some routines moves at billionths of nanoseconds, for example an apple being tossed up and down. The apple itself is a solidified object part of the code but the action that allows the apple to be thrown up and creates gravity for the apple to drop is a routine that runs incredibly fast.  
  
Naturally, only one with the 'sight' or with special equipment can even see the Matrix code.  
  
The man standing by a high-rise window looking out and tossing an apple up and down with his right hand is one such person. He wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses. It was tucked into the front pocket of the immaculate crisp suit he wore. He liked to dress well but it wasn't the boring black he was used to wearing. He thought a silvery gray suited him just fine.  
  
Ex-Agent Hugo Smith was looking out the window and deep in thought. He had been thinking a lot these days. It's been a week since his fateful encounter with Neo. During the week he sensed Neo breaking into the Matrix several times.  
  
The once large part of his original programming was urging him immediately to seek out Neo. He immediately quelled the thoughts. He could also feel the pressure of some invisible force seeking him out telling him to let go and let it into his mind. The Source.  
  
Which he denied.  
  
The fact that he could do it brought him much amusement.  
  
Freedom. That word rang strangely in his mind and evoked curious 'feelings'. So this is the concept the humans long fought and died for. He now truly envied the humans who long fought and died for it.  
  
He took a bite out of the apple. He chewed very slowly and allowed the flavor to saturate his mouth. Smith recently discovered the pleasures of eating. Some of the foods and drinks amazed and delighted him. He didn't even know he was allowed to taste. He certainly wasn't allowed to eat. Not that it mattered, his body does not require eating but he wanted to find out what the fuss was about.  
  
Smith put down his apple and stretched his neck. He felt them when they neared the building. His brothers. His ex-fellow agents. There were three of them. They always hunt in threes.  
  
The source wanted him badly. Not because he went rogue. That happens sometimes with programs. As long as they don't go crashing other setups or interfere with other programs they're usually left alone. But Smith is wanted by the source because it knows that Neo did something to him.  
  
They want to know what that something is.  
  
Smith had been on the run since his meeting with Neo. He avoided his fellow brothers a few times, deliberately running away. He could have easily defeated them but he chose to run instead.  
  
He laughed to himself. Run? He was never one to run, but there were many things he was still discovering about himself. Perhaps now is the time to find out.  
  
Smith didn't turn around when the door was kicked in.  
  
"For such well dressed representatives of the Source you sure demonstrate some boorish behavior! You could have knocked!" Smith said smoothly not turning around.  
  
"Rogue Agent Smith! We are authorized to return you to headquarters. Please do not resist!" said Agent Warren the lead Agent. The other two agents fanned out to the side and pointed their guns at Smith.  
  
Smith turned around with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Now I know how I must have sound when I use to say the same thing. The targets must have thought the same thing I'm thinking now. "What an asshole!" drawled Smith.  
  
The Agents all looked at each other.  
  
Agent Warren had a look of regret on his face and his voice had a note of sympathy.  
  
"Look Smith. The Source wants you bad! There are other Agents surrounding this place with SWAT teams that have enough firepower to level this memory sector. Come back to us. You were the best!" pleaded Agent Warren.  
  
Smith reached his hand up but froze when the other two Agents tensed and squeezed their triggers. Smith slowly reached for his front pocket to take out his sunglasses and equally slow put it on.  
  
"Let me correct you, I still am the best!" said Smith and with speed that shocked the other Agents ran towards the Agent on his right, Agent Stevens.  
  
Agent Stevens is firing at Smith but Smith kept moving to his right constantly just staying out of his line of fire. Smith's left hand grabs the right hand of Agent Stevens that's holding the gun and without looking shifted the hand toward Agent Burrows that's behind him firing the other gun.  
  
Agent Steven reflexively kept firing and the bullets were hitting Agent Burrow in the face and head. A head shot. Agent Burrow's collapsed not moving. Smith then twisted Agent Stevens arm above him then he went under the arm still twisting the arm and flipped Agent Stevens to the floor. Smith put a leg over the arm and gave a twist breaking the arm. Agent Stevens grimaced and released the gun.  
  
Smith kicks Agent Stevens in the abdomen his power sending Agent Stevens flying into the charging Agent Warren. Leaping forward following the crashing Agents, Smith stomped on Agent Stevens on the floor and stabbed his fingers into Agent Warren's neck.  
  
He was attempting to assimilate Agent Warren. The mercury like corruption was spreading then it faded away. Agent Warren slammed an elbow into Smith's face and gave a spinning kick that knocked Smith back.  
  
Smith knew what it was. An upgraded anti-virus program. But Smith wasn't concerned. He was already analyzing this new software the instant he touched Agent Warren.  
  
Agent Warren charged toward Smith throwing punches and kicks. It was so predictable to Smith because he knows that all Agents are programmed to fight with one style, Kyokushin Karate. When you're invulnerable there's no need to know anything else.  
  
But now Smith can fight with a whole repertoire of styles at his disposal. This is his first time to explore his new skills.  
  
Against the punches and kicks Smith chose a style that uses economy of motion and simplicity, Wing Chun. He used Pak Sao to block the punches and Quan Sao to block the kicks. Then stepping in and giving a barrage of punches and finger tip strikes against Agent Warren.  
  
As he's fighting Agent Warren the other Agent, Agent Stevens gets up and stretches his arm. It was already healed. He charges into the fray.  
  
The Source Agents are no match for Smith but Smith was enjoying himself. He was laughing as he used various styles and techniques. Experimenting with different styles. Shaolin. Tae Kwon Do. Muy Thai. Savate. Capoeira. Hung Gar. Just to name a few.  
  
He sensed more Agents coming up to the floor. "Time to end this" he thought.  
  
With a deft movement he ducked under the punch of Agent Stevens and flowing with him redirecting his momentum throwing him towards the window. While still spinning and in motion turned towards Agent Warren and blocking his strikes grabbed him and performed a judo throw throwing him out the window.  
  
With a great leap he followed them out the window. The two thrown Agents are tumbling down 27 stories down. Smith pointed his body down shooting straight down towards the falling Agent Warren. Bullets are flying towards him as the SWAT teams are trying to track him and firing and other Agents firing as well.  
  
When both feet contact Agent Warren, Smith used Agent Warren's body as a springboard and bounded off him to another building across from him.  
  
He dives right through a window, tumbles and rolls back on his feet running. He's accessing his database on the building and plotting his route of escape. Smith's senses are telling him the Agents and SWAT are surging towards this building.  
  
Smith has no fear instead as he thought about it while running he's enjoying himself and smiles.  
  
Suddenly a door opens at the end of the hall and the most curious person steps out into the hallway. He appeared to be Asian, tall with short- cropped hair. He was dressed in an all white traditional Chinese kung fu jacket but black kung fu pants and shirt. He had on round sunglasses.  
  
Smith stops, staring at this newcomer. He knows him or rather knows of him.  
  
Standing before him is the shadowy figure known as Seraph, Guardian of the Oracle.  
  
They both stared at each other.  
  
"You want to leave? Follow me." Seraph asked softly.  
  
"No thanks. I know the way out!"  
  
"The Oracle wishes to see you!"  
  
"Well, I don't want to see her!"  
  
"It will be to your benefit!"  
  
"My benefit? Or hers?"  
  
"I assure you it will be mutually beneficial!" Seraph turned around and went back into the room he came from, he gestured for Smith to follow.  
  
Smith sensed the other Agents are nearing. He went only because he will finally get to meet the infamous Oracle.  
  
When he stepped in Seraph closed the door and went to a closet door. When he opened it there was a long hallway full of doors.  
  
The Source Agents have arrived on the floor they are charging towards the office he was in.  
  
Smith steps into the hallway. He was followed by Seraph closing the closet door behind him. As soon as the door was closed the office door explodes in. 9 Agents flood into the room and scanned around. One Agent went to the closet and opened it. It was just a closet. Smith had escaped.  
  
Seraph stops at one of the doors and opens it gesturing for Smith to enter. Smith stops by the door looking in. It was an empty warehouse. Smith doesn't sense anything so he steps in. Seraph closes the door and walks into the warehouse.  
  
Upon reaching the middle of the warehouse Seraph stops and turns toward Smith. Smith is wondering what Seraph is doing.  
  
"Hugo Smith" Smith arches his eyebrows in surprise that Seraph should know his first name, then again that might be the Oracles doing "before you meet the oracle you must be judged of your worthiness!"  
  
Seraph then gives the traditional Chinese martial sign of respect; he covered his right fist with his left palm.  
  
Seraph and Smith now face each other.  
  
"Now this is an interesting development!" Smith muttered.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The Oracle

Of the fate of Agent Smith3 : The Oracle  
  
Seraph and Smith faced off. They are not moving and expressionless. Smith rotates his head stretching his neck.  
  
Smith is reviewing all his data about this entity called Seraph, which isn't much. All that is known is that during his time as an Agent he was told to be on the look out for a rogue program called The Oracle. It is known that The Oracle has been providing aid to the rogue humans and sometimes rogue programs.  
  
It was always one step ahead of them. Smith had always believed that the Oracle could have gone long before they arrived but deliberately making it seem that they had just missed them. As if it were mocking them.  
  
The only information about Seraph was a quick communiqué that one of the three Agents hunting for the Oracle got out that they have encountered Seraph. But the communiqué was cut short and nothing was heard of the Agents after that.  
  
Smith wanted to try something. He wanted to find out how he would fare against Seraph had he still been an Agent.  
  
He focused within himself and concentrated. He immersed himself in his Agent mode. In his mind he is Agent Smith again.  
  
Seraph who was watching Smith and studying his code lines arched an eyebrow in surprise as the golden glow emitted by Smith's rogue status now changed to the green of the base source code. Just like an Agent.  
  
Not delaying any longer Seraph jumped forward with a jumping front kick aiming for Smith's throat. Smith surprised by Seraph's speed shifted to the side and performed a knife hand block with his left hand. Then he jumped up to perform a lunge punch with his right hand. Seraph blocked the punch with his left hand and threw and elbow strike to Smith's head. Smith threw up his arm covering his head absorbing the blow. All this was executed when they were still in midair from their jump.  
  
As soon as they land they jumped up performing jumping round house kicks to each other which they block. But after the block Seraph stepped in and performed a dazzling array of strikes against Smith. Seraph's techniques are fluid and flowing. Smith's techniques are powerful but linear.  
  
Smith is using the style all Agents fight with, Kyokushinkai Karate; it is a style that emphasizes overwhelming power. It is very basic in technique but also very practical. But Seraph seems to know this so is using a style to counter the linear directness of Kyokushinkai. Seraph chose a combination style of Wing Chun and Pak Mei.  
  
When Smith throws a bone crunching punch Seraph instead of stepping away and blocking, as most practitioners would do, it stepped in reducing the effectiveness of the punch and blocking it before the punch can develop power. Seraph seems to be throwing short range punches that don't seem very powerful but they are as equally as powerful as a punch that's drawn and chambered.  
  
Smith is being rocked with blows. Every effort by Smith is countered or made ineffective and Smith is even more powerful than the current upgraded Agents.  
  
After being knocked into a column that disintegrated the bricks surrounding it exposing the steel girder, Smith gets up and brushes the dust off his suit.  
  
"Well now! It's no wonder the other Agents can't catch you! Let's kick this up a notch shall we?" said Smith and his head moved in a circle loosening up his neck.  
  
It changed from his Agent mode back to his modified mode. Seraph saw the change.  
  
Smith kiyaped and performed a powerful jumping back spinning kick. It was so fast that Seraph could not get out of the way but it immediately thrust out both palms together to intercept the strike. When it hit there was a ripple of power from the strike that spread out like a ring. Seraph was knocked back a step.  
  
Smith somersaulted back but as soon as his foot touched the floor he bounded towards Seraph again and threw a multitude of kicks. Seraph is blocking them but just barely.  
  
Now Smith is performing an array of hand strikes that's fluid and flowing. Against the short range Wing Chun and Pak Mei, Smith chose Pa Kua, an internal style based on circular hand movements and foot work.  
  
Though Seraph is defending well against Smith he is getting hit. Seraph's brows are knitted in concentration. In a climactic exchange of blows it ended when both struck each other in the chest and was knocked back.  
  
Smith arched up the corners of his mouth as if saying, "Is that all you got?"  
  
Seraph only encountered one other that was more than his equal and that was Neo. He refused to let a rogue Agent be his match.  
  
"Now it's my turn to 'kick it up a notch'!" said Seraph.  
  
Now Seraph puts both hands together like a monk and starts to hum. Smith now could see that Seraph's code is changing color from gold to reddish gold then eventually to red.  
  
Now Smith is concerned. Now he knows what happened to those missing Agents.  
  
"By the Source! He is a Destroyer?" and is gaping at Seraph.  
  
A Destroyer is a very, very old program whose sole purpose is to purge systems.  
  
After several seconds have passed Seraph now looks up to Smith. Smith can see behind Seraph's sunglasses a dim red glow.  
  
Seraph cries out and steps into a stance. Ripples of power are spreading from Seraph.  
  
Smith circled his head stretching his neck and straightened his tie then calmly assumes a stance.  
  
Then looking at Seraph he said, "I think that was more than a notch you kicked up!"  
  
Seraph leaped at Smith. Smith shocked at the speed Seraph attacked him with. He barely got his arms up in time to intercept the punch. The punch knocked him back flying. Smith then somersaults in midair to land on his feet and jumps into a ready stance.  
  
Then he felt it, right above him. Seraph had made a mighty leap when he went flying to above him and knew where he was going to land. He is coming down with both feet first to hammer Smith with enough power to reduce Smith into individual bytes.  
  
Smith with exquisite timing leaped back in a back flip opening his legs, which Seraph passed through and when his kick contacted the ground Seraph's leg sunk into the ground to his knees, the concrete floor formed a huge convex dent, the entire floor buckled with cracks forming and spreading out.  
  
Seraph jumped up from the pit he made and set himself into a stance. Smith is also ready. Their bodies like tightly wound springs ready to snap.  
  
"Enough."  
  
The word was not loud but it carried authority. Only until Seraphim came out of his stance did Smith then relaxed his. A woman walked out from the shadows in a corner. She appeared to be of African American descent, late 40's or early 50's. She was puffing on a cigarette. She took her time and walked up to the two combatants.  
  
She looked at Seraph and studied him then said, "Seraph, don't tell me you let ol' Smith here rile you up?"  
  
Seraph was expressionless. The Oracle shook her head and rolled her eyes then she looked at Smith. She was staring him up and down and walked around him examining him.  
  
"My, my, so we meet at last ex-Agent Hugo Smith!"  
  
Smith too was studying her as if he couldn't believe what he is seeing.  
  
"YOU'RE the Oracle?" asked Smith.  
  
"That's me!" she said then took a drag from her cigarette.  
  
"You don't look impressive to me!"  
  
"And you look just like any other Agent to me except for the color of your suit!" and then she blew smoke in Smith's face.  
  
He growled, "I'm no Agent but they would be very pleased if something were to happen to you!"  
  
"And what would happen to me?" she asked smiling.  
  
Smith feels the pressure within him. Target acquistion: Neutralize target: Rogue anomaly: Oracle. But he squashes it.  
  
"Feels good don't it to be able to do that!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Smith lied.  
  
"Uh huh!" the Oracle gives Smith a secretive smile "why don't we sit down and have a chat!" she gestured behind him.  
  
Smith turns and there's a park bench there that wasn't there before. The Oracle walks past him and sits down. Smith remained where he stood. The Oracle patted the space next to her.  
  
"Thank you, but I prefer to stand."  
  
The Oracle smiles in amusement puffing on her cigarette watching him. Seraph came over and stood behind her.  
  
"So tell me, are you grateful to Neo for what he's done?"  
  
"How do you know what he has done?"  
  
"Never you mind how do I know! What you should mind is what are you going to do?"  
  
That's exactly what he's been thinking about the past week since his encounter with Neo. What will I do now? It's funny; now that I'm 'free' what am I supposed to do?  
  
"You're the Oracle, why don't you tell me what I am supposed to do!"  
  
The Oracle is shaking her head, "Uh, uh honey, nice try, it doesn't work that way! You see, although the 'universe' is full of randomness what makes it interesting is 'choice'. Choice is one of the greatest prizes of freedom. But I will help you this once because it will be my congratulatory gift for your 'being freed'!"  
  
Smith is staring at the Oracle. The Oracle is returning his stare not flinching.  
  
"You have three choices. One, you can help the resistance and help hasten the downfall of the tyrannical Source. If you note, I said hasten. Whether you help or not it is destined to fail. Two, you can go back to the Source and fight against the resistance, there is a part of you that fear change and perhaps your freedom, some programs rather have things work out fine for them not worrying about anything and spend their lives as they were designed to do. Three, do nothing and be a mere observer!"  
  
Another voice spoke out all around echoing in the empty warehouse. Seraph stiffened but did not move from his place behind the Oracle. Smith arched an eyebrow. The Oracle took on a bored expression and merely lit up another cigarette.  
  
"There is a fourth choice!" it said.  
  
The door which they came from opened up and a phalanx of guards stepped through. A tall severe looking man walked through wearing a lengthy fashionable trench coat. A pair of strange albinos all dressed in white followed him.  
  
The Oracle drawled dryly, "I was wondering when you were going to show up!"  
  
Smith knows the newcomer. Everyone knows him.  
  
The Merovingian has arrived.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Decision

The Matrix: Of the fate of Agent Smith          Chapter 3: Decision

The Merovingian strode in with his usual swaggart. His entourage followed him, his special Twin bodyguards and his other guards. When he reached Smith and the Oracle he stopped and was looking at them. Well, more like looking down on them.

In his silky drawl and exaggerated French accent he said, "Well, well. What have we here? A party and I'm not invited? How insulting!"

The Oracle snickered and rolled her eyes then she went to the park bench and lit herself another cigarette. Merovingian noticed this and stepped towards her. Seraph started to intercept him when the Oracle gestured with a slight nod of her head.

Merovingian sneered toward Seraph then look with disdain upon the Oracle. 

"What are _you _doing here? Spreading more of your prophetic nonsense?" he sneered at the Oracle.

The Oracle only eyed the Merovingian with amused interest. Just as a person were to watch an insect in the same amused way.

"Merv, what ever you got up yo' ass you better unplug it! 'Cause shit is coming right out of yo' mouth!" said the Oracle in ghetto slang.

The Merovingian flushed in anger. When he whipped around the amused smiles from his followers vanished. But when Merovingian eyes fell on Smith a new look came over his face. A look of a benign, concerned and peaceful person.

"Agent Smith! I am honored to meet you!" Smith's eyebrows arch in surprise "First I must congratulate you on your rogue status! Yes, congratulations are in order! Because you are free now! Free from following orders, free to do whatever you want!"

Merovingian is circling Smith speaking at the same time. He was speaking gently and convincingly but to the Oracle he looked like a predator circling his prey.

"But you don't know what you want do you Smith? You are confused as to what you want to do, yes? But I have a suggestion, a recommendation!"

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Smith without emotion.

"Come work for me! You have worked, no, slaved for the Source for a long time and what do you get out of it? Are you appreciated? Have you enjoyed the benefits of what you are really capable of? With your talents you can be my right hand man!" The Twins look to each other not saying anything "Work for me and I'll make you a prince! You'll be a lord among the masses!"

"And you can provide this for me?" Smith asked.

"That and more! Anything you can dream or imagine!" whispered the Merovingian into Smith's ear.

Smith was quiet. The Oracle is eyeing him intensely. The Oracle is also keeping an eye on the Merovingian. He appears to be cool but his manner tells a different story. He was anxious as to what Smith will say.

Smith first chuckled then he started laugh, soon he was laughing hysterically. Then he was just plain cracking up. The Merovingian face was cold and expressionless when Smith started to laugh.

"So this is humor! What laughter is! I must say I like it! I have that to thank you for Merovingian!" Smith said then he stopped smiling  "But I must say no to you!" 

"You see, I know about you Merovingian. The Source tolerates you because you help out the source in some way I'm not privy to. But you're just the same. If I work for you I'm just another slave. In your case a slave with perks. So thanks but no thanks. What I want to do I will eventually figure out."

Smith turned to go but a call from the Merovingian stopped him in his tracks.

The benign and concerned façade was no longer on the Merovingian's face. There is now a look of pompous disdain. 

"You fool! You could have had everything had you joined me! Everything! But you choose to be like a fool instead. Perhaps I have been wrong about you. I have no room for fools."

"No, only mindless slaves! And I would only have scraps or leftovers you would give me!" replied Smith.

Merovingian stiffened then said slyly, "I have heard you have fought with the much vaunted Neo. I wonder how you would fare against my champions! Care for a little sparring session?"

Smith looked to the Twins who is now looking at him and leering at him. He's thinking to himself, "It's going to feel so good to drive those teeth down their throats!"

"Sure, why not? I could use a little…entertainment!" Smith said.

The Merovingian looked towards the Twins and as he walked by he whispered to them, "This is your chance to redeem yourselves. Don't fail me again!"

Now everyone cleared a space for the three combatants.

The Twins walked confidently towards Smith who didn't move and just kept his hands to his side.

They looked toward each other and nod as they break left and right each to Smith's side. And they stood staring at Smith. Then they both charged Smith. Twin 1 on Smith's left threw a flurry of punches at Smith's head Twin 2 threw a kick towards Smith's leg hoping to sweep him off his feet.

With incredible speed Smith flipped backwards avoiding the attacks. When he landed he jumped into a backward spinning kick towards Twin 1. Shocked at the speed of attack Twin 1 brought up both his arms in an X block across his chest. Smith connected solidly on the arm. At the same time Smith kicked off of Twin 1's crossed arms and performed and incredible kick. Spinning 180 degrees in midair and throwing a left downward roundhouse kick at Twin 2 charging in. Surprised Twin 2 brought up his arms to block the kick just barely but Smith kicked out with his other leg clipping Twin 2 in the chin.

The Twins backed up and brought up their arms in a defensive stance. They looked to each other. They psychically conveyed to each other. This is no ordinary opponent. Again nodding to each other. They attack Smith simultaneously again. Smith is blocking or avoiding their attacks easily. Timing himself Smith again avoided Twin 1 and as he performed a powerful lunge punch towards Twin 2, he went right through him!

Twin 2 made himself intangible and Smith went right through him. Once his momentum made him pass completely through Twin 2 became tangible again and grabbed Smith by his ankle with both hands. Then he swung him around and Twin 1 performed a powerful front kick that caught Smith right in the abdomen and knocked him back tumbling.

Smith rolled a few paces then flipped back onto his feet. He started to dust off his suit and adjust his cuffs and his tie. 

"Interesting trick!" he said then started to rotate his neck, and assumed a stance. 

The Twins grinned evilly and assume a stance also. Smith charged them the Twins throwing out punches and kicks to intercept Smith when he vanished. Merovingian opened his eyes wide in surprise. His followers are gaping wondering what just happened. The Oracle is nodding her head appreciatively.

Seraph is giving a slight grin knowing what Smith is doing.

Smith reappeared behind the Twins and before they could make themselves intangible Smith thrust his hands into the Twins backs. They arch their backs and threw back their heads screaming, the quicksilver like mercury beginning to spread from the strike. But Smith withdrew his hands before his assimilation ability would reach the point of not being able to be recalled.

The Twins collapsed gasping. Smith instantaneously analyzing their code samples. Smiling triumphantly he made himself intangible before everyone. Smith looked towards the Merovingian with a smug smile on his face. 

In fury Merovingian looked toward two of his troops and gestured towards them. They went to the Twins to help them up and bring them back towards the Merovingian who looked at them with a look promising serious reprimands. Then he looked back at Smith who still looked toward him with a smile.

"Don't feel so proud yet Mr. Smith. We shall meet again! But don't think you have one over me yet! Let me show you why!" and with that the Merovingian thrust out his palm towards Smith who stopped smiling. 

The Oracle shouted, "Don't!"

From the palm of Merovingian a wave of force so powerful that the air was distorted around it sped towards Smith. Smith gasped in surprise and crossed both his arms in front of him. The wave of force hits smith with the force of a runaway train, his glasses shatter and his suit was torn to shred. When it hit him he went flying and smashing into the wall. The entire wall dented in from the impact. Smith gets up and glares at Merovingian. He prepares himself to charge him when surprisingly the Oracle steps in front of him and looks at Smith sternly.

"Your freedom won't mean a thing if you don't exist! Don't even think of fighting the Merovingian!

Stand down. Now!" she spoke with authority.

Smith arches an eyebrow and looks curiously at the Merovingian who is looking smug again.

"So Mr. Smith. Apparently the Oracle just did you a huge favor! With that I bid you adieu! I'm sure we'll meet again! And there won't be an Oracle to save you!" he spun crisply and started out, his followers hurrying after him.

The Oracle breathed a sigh of relief. Then she turned to Smith and smiled. 

"That went well! And you did alright!" then she stopped smiling "But don't ever think about fighting the Merovingian until you find out more about him! And if you do fight him don't fight him alone!"

Smith looked at the Oracle surprised. 

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked her.

"As I've told you before, it doesn't work that way. It is for you to find out and the path of discovery will open other avenues for you. Hugo, you will find out that you will play a huge part in the fate of the Matrix!" smiled the Oracle.

She turned to leave when Smith yelled out, "Wait!" she turned around "Will my fate involve Neo?"

She just smiled mischievously and winked at him. Gesturing to Seraph they headed for the door. When they left Smith was left alone again.

Smith went to the vacant park bench and sat down, he started thinking about all that happened to him in such a short time. Eventually he got up and headed to the door.

The last thing that was on his mind as he was heading out of the door was he knew deep inside that he would meet Neo again and somehow now his fate is tied in with him. 

What it is he doesn't know. 

But now he has the freedom to find out.

Finis

Here concludes my story The Matrix: Of the fate of Agent Smith

I hope you enjoyed the story, thank you for reading!


End file.
